Red Alert (Transformers)
Red Alert is the name of several characters in the various fictional Transformers series in the Transformers robot superhero franchise. Transformers Generation 1 Red Alert (Alert in Japan, Паникёр in Russia) is the Autobot security director. He is paranoid, which makes him good at his job, as it is not a bad trait in a security director if it’s kept in check by reason, logic, and common sense. He has enhanced senses and is usually depicted as a friend of the Autobot Inferno. Carries a high-energy particle beam rifle and 25-mile range rocket launcher. Animated series Red Alert first appeared in the episode "Dinobot Island, Part 1".http://www.anime.com/Transformers/ Transformers Season Two Box Set, Part 1 by Brian Cirulnick, February 2003 His most prominent appearance came in "Auto-Berserk" alongside Inferno. After a battle with the Decepticons ended with Red Alert being damaged by one of Rumble's missiles, the Autobot became paranoid that Inferno and the others were out to get him. Red Alert deserted and teamed up with Starscream (who had been abandoned by the Decepticons on the battlefield and decided to take revenge on Megatron) to steal an Autobot device called the Negavator. The conspirators succeeded in sneaking in the secret bunker where the Negavator was placed. But then the alarm system had snapped into action, and the Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, appeared in the bunker just in the moment when the two chums tried to move the weapon away. But the Decepticons, headed by Megatron, arrived there, too. Megatron demanded Starscream to hand over the Negavator to him, and the latter agreed hastily, with the purpose of avoiding his leader's wrath. But Red Alert refused to give up the weapon, and the recent allies began to fight. After a blast in the abdomen by Starscream's Null Ray cured his paranoia glitch, Red Alert realized what he had done and destroyed the Negavator, setting fire to the cavern they were in - and a guilty Inferno rushed into the fire to save Red Alert's life. After this, Red Alert realized who his true friends were. Red Alert made his last appearance in the TV series in “The Revenge of Bruticus”, appearing alongside Inferno as usual. In an unused storyboard for The Transformers: The Movie, he is killed when Devastator shoots him in the back. Basically, he was never seen in the cartoon again, after the movie. He made one appearance in the first episode of the Japanese exclusive series Transformers: The Headmasters. Books Red Alert appeared in the 1986 Ballantine Books story The Invisibility Factor by Josepha Sherman. Comics Dreamwave Productions Red Alert appeared among the Autobots in the first Generation 1 series by Dreamwave comics, which mostly featured first-year Autobots, but later he was retroactively written out and then appeared as one of the Autobots on Cybertron who hadn't come to Earth yet. When civil war broke out on the planet Cybertron between the Autobots and Decepticons, Red Alert joined the Autobot cause. Red Alert acted as an advisor to Optimus Prime when he became the new Autobot leader. After the Great Shutdown ended Red Alert was reformatted into an Earth-style car. During this period he became one of the Cybertronian high council, although power was really in the hands of Shockwave. Despite reservations by Perceptor about Shockwave's true motives, they dispatched Ultra Magnus to stop the Stunticons. After Shockwave was eventually defeated, Red Alert was one of the tutors training the Mini-Bots. Red Alert was last seen amongst those Autobots who worked on the construction of Autobot City (Metroplex). Dreamwave's closure at this point prevented this story from being finished. Fun Publications Wing of Honor Red Alert appears in "A Flash Forward" by Fun Publications. In the year 2005 Devastator attacks Autobot City. He is opposed by Ultra Magnus, Sideswipe, Red Alert and Tracks. Firing every weapon they have, the Autobots are able to force Devastator to break apart into the individual Constructicons. Now outnumbered the Autobots retreated. Red Alert is killed covering the withdrawal, as Megatron watches. These events and others are related to Jhaixus by Runabout and Runamuck in 2013. Marvel Comics Red Alert did not appear in the U.S. Marvel (Generation 1) Transformers comic but he did make cameo appearances in Marvel U.K. comics stories. He appeared in "The Enemy Within" (an apparent continuity error) working alongside Ratchet to disable the demented Brawn and stop his rampage, which was threatening human life. Red Alert reappeared over two hundred issues later serving in the "Time Wars" where he was one of the future Autobots under the command of Rodimus Prime. Their party travelled back to 1989 to stop a space-time rift caused by the presence of the future Decepticon Galvatron; unfortunately, on their arrival they displaced Optimus Prime and a number of others to limbo, leading them to be attacked by Fortress Maximus' Autobots. After this was cleared up by Optimus (speaking through the Matrix) the Autobots and Decepticons present attacked Galvatron, but were no match for him and his ally - a clone of Megatron (believed by all to be the real thing). After Galvatron was eventually torn apart by the time-storm created by his repeated interference in the time-stream, Red Alert and the other future Autobots returned to find to their own time-stream changed to a different, darker future, where Galvatron was alive and ruling most of Cybertron. Red Alert appeared in Marvel U.K. Transformers #251 "The Void!" where he was among the Autobot crew of a ship commanded by Rodimus Prime which was retreating from Cybertron. Although there was no toy of Red Alert for the Generation 2 toy line, the Generation 1 character appeared in the Marvel's Generation 2 comics. Unfortunately, he died in the same issue he premiered in (Transformers: Generation 2 #4). Grimlock planned a raid on Jhiaxus's ship Twilight against Optimus Prime's orders to strike a morale-raising blow. Unfortunately, Jhiaxus was expecting this move and had Grimlock's troops surrounded. Red Alert attacked Jhiaxus anyway in a gesture of defiance, and was shot to pieces. Toys * Generation 1 Red Alert (1985) :Red Alert is a repaint and slight remold of the Autobot Sideswipe. The mold was originally made by Takara as part of Diaclone's CarRobot line, with Sideswipe being the second Lamborghini Countach robot produced for it. The car was then retooled as a police car (which was also done with Sunstreaker). This variant was repainted as a fire escort for the 1985 Transformers line, making Red Alert one of the first original Transformers designs to be produced.Autobot: Red Alert :Red Alert's source material, Diaclone's second Countach patrol car, was later sold as the Autobot Clampdown. (Only police badges with Autobot insignias make Clampdown different from his Diaclone counterpart.) :Although depicted in the television series as having a red head, Red Alert's original toy has a black head. Ironically it was the black head design that was used in most of Red Alert's other fictional appearances. :This toy was reissued in Japan in 2002 and in the U.S. in 2003. * Generation 1 Kabaya Gum Alert (1985) :A white/red remold of Lambor (Sideswipe), this is part of the original gum toy series by Kabaya. Each package comes with a stick of chewing gum and an easy-to-assemble kit. The completed robot transforms almost the same as the original Takara version.TFW2005.com - Kabaya Gum Alert * Smallest Transformers Alert (2004) :In 2004, a miniature transforming version of the original Red Alert was released in Japan as part of a series of small Transformers. Like the original G1 toy, he was a redeco of Sideswipe. * Binaltech Asterisk Alert (2005) :The original Red Alert (called Alert in Japan) character returns for Binaltech Asterisk as a recolor of Silverstreak. His Binaltech appearance is actually one of the first Binaltech Asterisk toys - these being produced with a female driver. Alert comes with Ai - recognizable from her appearance in the Japanese TV series Car Robots (Robots in Disguise in America). As with several other Binaltech (and Asterisk) figures, there is no Alternators version of Red Alert. * Universe Classic Legends Red Alert (2008) :A redeco of Cybertron Legends Hot Shot was first displayed at the 2008 New York Toy Fair. This toy was done at a scale of about 1:61 from the actual car. * Henkei! Henkei! C-20 Deluxe Alert (2008) :A white/red redeco of the Classics/''Universe'' Deluxe Sideswipe/Sunstreaker figure using the Sideswipe robot configuration and the light bar from Universe Deluxe Ratchet. The license plate on the rear end reads "ALERT". Released in Japan by Takara Tomy.TFW2005.com - Henkei Alert * Generations Deluxe Red Alert (2010) :This release is similar to the Henkei Alert figure, but sports a different light bar, decals and silver paint apps on the robot parts. The rear spoiler is molded in white instead of chrome silver. In addition, the head is painted black, as opposed to red in the Henkei version. The license plate reads "0 5 ALERT" in a style similar to U.S. emergency vehicle license plates.TFW2005.com - Generations Red Alert Photo Gallery[http://www.bwtf.com/toyreviews/generations/deluxe/redalert/ Ben's World of Transformers - Generations Deluxe Red Alert]Master Collector.com - Red Alert Review * Masterpiece MP-14 Alert (2012) :As with other G1 toys of the character, Alert is a white/red redeco of Masterpiece MP-12 Lambor/Sideswipe with a light bar mounted on the roof. Other changes include false wheels molded on the shoulders, small circular pegs on the top of his chest, and a resculpted helmet painted in red instead of black, which is consistent with the character animation model. Included with the figure is a blue spark effect part that attaches to the head, replicating the scene in the season 2 episode "Auto Berserk", where he short-circuited and went paranoid. Unicron Trilogy Although called Red Alert in the U.S., the character was called Ratchet in Japan, the name of Generation 1 character he more closely resembled. Armada Red Alert came packaged with a Mini-Con partner named Longarm. In the Japanese Galaxy Force the character was called First Aid, the name of one of the Protectobots, who was also a medic who could transform into an ambulance and he was depicted as a new character, but in the U.S. Cybertron line he was depicted as merely an upgraded Red Alert. Animated series ''Transformers: Armada'' Red Alert was one of the Autobots who originally came to Earth with Optimus Prime. His character was serious and extremely quiet. Almost nothing and nobody could make him to lose patience excepting Hot Shot who Red Alert often vainly asked to help him in his never-ending 'housekeeping' job on the Autobots' base. He was a brave and experienced warrior during the Cybertronian war, so that Optimus Prime himself gave him his due. But when on Earth, Red Alert hadn't many chances to show his fighting skill because his principal duty turned out to stay on the A-Base and to keep an eye on the kids (Rad, Carlos and Alexis) while the other 'Bots sought the Mini-Cons or fought the Decepticons. He acted mainly as the Autobots' chief supply manager, engineer and doctor, and was primarily responsible for rebuilding Smokescreen into Hoist, when the latter's body was nearly melted away after Megatron had fired the Requiem Blaster at him. He was unable to save Prime when he was blasted by the Hydra Cannon, however. Red Alert was armed with the blaster installed in his left hand and with the power lasso. Also he could eject a power ring from his chest. His Mini-Con partner's name was Longarm. Red Alert would be badly injured by the ominous Nemesis Prime on a distant planet, and was reformatted by Longarm's power into a new Powerlinking body. After this, he went on to fight in the final battle against Unicron. ''Transformers: Cybertron'' Red Alert (the same character as Armada Red Alert, but a completely different character, First Aid, in Japan) reappeared in Transformers: Cybertron as one of those trying to contain the black hole created by the collapse of the energon sun, and for whatever reason, gained a British accent. He failed, and joined Prime's team of Autobots on Earth (picking up a slight English accent in the process), where he battled Megatron's Decepticons on numerous occasions. Prime sent him to the Speed Planet Velocitron to locate the planet's Cyber Planet Key. Much to Red Alert's displeasure, Hot Shot got increasingly involved in the planet's affairs, rescuing Brakedown from Ransack and Crumplezone. Red Alert eventually called in Prime when the two of them were nearly destroyed in a sneak attack by Ransack, Crumplezone and Dirt Boss. However, despite Prime's initial displeasure, Hot Shot went on to win the Key in a race. Red Alert participated in many other battles against both Megatron's forces and Starscream's army of ancient Decepticons. However, he paid a heavy price when he, Hot Shot and Scattorshot were gunned down by Megatron's death machine gun power. The three were resurrected and reformatted by Primus, and became the Cybertron Defense Team (Vanguard Team), with Red Alert (Now known as "First Gunner" in Japan) now transforming into a missile truck. They went on to battle Soundwave, the now giant-sized Starscream and Galvatron (Megatron's powered up form). In the episode "Unfinished", when the Autobots attempted to use a gigantic rocket to move the Animatros back into its orbit, Galvatron attacked and damaged the rocket. The jungle planet threatened to crash into Cybertron. Scourge, the Autobots, the former Decepticons, and their allies from the various planets were able to combine their strength and move the rocket back into place. After Galvatron's final defeat, Red Alert joined Optimus Prime's new Space Bridge Project. Although named Red Alert in the U.S., this character is named First Aid in Japan, yet another homage to another Generation 1 Autobot ambulance. In Japan he is an original character, but in the U.S., the toy's identity follows the original plan of being the Armada character upgraded. Dreamwave Productions In Dreamwave's Transformers: Armada comic, Red Alert would play a smaller role than his animated counterpart. One of the first Autobots to appear, he was unable to prevent the fall of Cyber City to the Mini-Con enhanced Decepticons. One million years later, when the signal from the escaped Mini-Cons was received, he was one of the Autobots who journeyed to Earth under Optimus Prime. Subsequently, he was involved in many of the adventures on Earth, battling the Decepticons on numerous occasions, gaining Longarm and searching for the Mini-Con Matrix. It was during this last mission that he was attacked by Galvatron, one of the Heralds of Unicron, himself searching for the Matrix. Barely escaping he and his companions made their way back to the Autobot base and tried to deal with the disappearance of Optimus Prime, only to be met with a full-scale attack by the Decepticons, with Red Alert being easily beaten by Demolishor. Presumably repaired, he, along with Hot Shot and Scavenger took revenge on Megatron for Smokescreen's death by blasting the traitorous Decepticon leader into Unicron's mouth. Armada Red Alert continued to appear among the Autobots in the Transformers: Energon comic series in his Armada form. In issue 27 of the Energon comic he was one of those who volunteered to head to Earth to battle the Terrorcon invasion. Battling against the Predacon Divebomb and his clones alongside Beachcomber, Rodimus, Hot Shot and Thrust, the defenders looked to be overrun - until Megatron arrived and routed the clones. 3H Enterprises Armada Red Alert appeared in issue 2 of the Transformer: Universe comic book as one of the escaping prisoners of Unicron. IDW Publishing An epilogue to Red Alert's story would be found in IDW's Transformers Collectors Club exclusive comic story, Revelations part 6. This story, set before the announcement of the Space Bridge Project, saw Red Alert and the other Autobots and humans return to Cybertron. They encounterd an alternate version of Prime, Alpha Trion and several other Autobots and Mini-Cons. There, they delivered the grave news of Vector Prime's death in battle. All then mourned those who were lost in the battles. Video games Red Alert is among the characters appearing in the 2004 Transformers video game for the PlayStation 2.Atari Begins the ``Ultimate Conflict'' with Worldwide Release of 'TRANSFORMERS' Video Game, Business Wire, May 12, 2004Transformers: the fantasy, the fun, the future by Erin Brereton, 2006VIDEO GAME REVIEWS: You can swerve to avoid 'Driv3r', Charleston Gazette; August 21, 2004; by Jeb Haught Toys * Armada Red Alert with Longarm (2002) :Besides the original Armada Red Alert toy, he was repainted as Powerlinx Red Alert. According to the Armada video game Armada Red Alert is supposed to stand tall and the toy is 19cm tall. That's a scale of 1:31.Red Alert with Longarm * Armada McDonald's Red Alert (2002) :Released as a McDonald's Happy Meal toy. * Armada Built to Rule Red Alert with Longarm :A Built-To-Rule model kit. * Cybertron Deluxe Red Alert (2005) :The toy of Red Alert was sold by itself, as well as packaged with the Mini-Con Dirtboss and a Tiny-Tin as a promotion at Walmart stores. Oddly, though the Walmart promotional Red Alert was identical to the regular deluxe sized one with an Earth Cyber Key included, the box stated Red Alert came with a Speed Planet Cyber Key and had information about the Speed Planet on the side panel. The reason he has a multi-medical tool instead of a left hand is because it was sliced off in the conflict before Armada by Starscream.Transformers Cybertron: Red Alert :Like most toys sold in the Galaxy Force toy line by Takara, then later in the Cybertron toy line by Hasbro, there are small paint differences between the two versions of the toy. The Hasbro version has a code number on the back of his Cyber Key, while the Takara version has no number on his Force Chip. :The release of Red Alert in Cybertron Deluxe wave 3.5 was packaged with a DVD containing the third episode of Transformers: Cybertron, called Hidden. :In 2006, the original mold of Cybertron Red Alert was repainted as a Decepticon named Cannonball. :In 2006, a Target store exclusive 2 pack called the Critical Path Pack included Cybertron Sideways and Cybertron Red Alert. :In 2009, this figure was remolded as Kup as part of the BotCon 2009 Wings of Honor set. Kup sports a different head sculpt made to look like a younger version of his G1 incarnation. He is also painted teal with orange stripes and decorated with Autobot Elite Guard emblems. One object of criticism by collectors is the mold's reuse of Red Alert's medical tool arm instead of a left hand. * Cybertron Burger King Red Alert :One of four different Burger King kids meals toys for Transformers: Cybertron. * Cybertron Cybertron Defense Red Alert (2005) :Like most toys sold in the Galaxy Force toy line by Takara, then later in the Cybertron toy line by Hasbro, there are small paint differences between the two versions of the toy. The Hasbro version has a code number on the back of his Cyber Key, while the Takara version has no number on his Force Chip. :The larger Cybertron Defense Red Alert was remolded into BotCon 2006 Megatron. * Cybertron Legends Red Alert :A 3 inch tall version of the full sized Cybertron Defense Red Alert, painted into a homage of Generation 1 Perceptor. Transformers: Energon Despite Red Alert not appearing in Transformers: Energon, the character Prowl was called Red Alert in Japan. Transformers: Universe Red Alert was the name of one of a member of the Micromaster team which formed Universe Defensor. Lacking any tech spec for or appearances individually, it's impossible to tell how this character is related, if at all, to other characters named Red Alert, however, the character of Discharge was a female Autobot firefighter. Discharge's bio painted her as dedicating herself to the purpose of her alternate mode - putting out fires and rescuing people. Few have ever seen her true appearance. She hates fighting, but is fearsome when provoked. According to the story for Reverse Evolution Sixturbo, a computer virus briefly turned the Sixturbo team into Decepticons. Reception Discharge was named the 2nd top unfortunately named Transformer by Topless Robot. 3H Enterprises This version of Red Alert appeared only in his combined form of Defensor in issue 2 of the Transformers: Universe comic as one of the Transformers escaping Unicron's captivity. Toys * Generation 1 Micromaster Discharge (1992) :He came package with the Sixturbo team. A Takara exclusive. * Generation 1 Micromaster Discharge reissue (2002) :Blind packaged reissue, with stickers changed to paint applications. A Takara exclusive. * Generation 1 Micromaster Reverse Evolution Discharge (2002) :A black redeco of Discharge as a Decepticon. A blind packaged chase figure. A Takara exclusive. * Universe Red Alert (2004) :Red Alert is the U.S. name of former Japanese exclusive toy Discharge. A Kay Bee Toys store exclusive. Transformers Animated Red Alert for Transformers Animated is a female medic, inspired by the Armada version of the character. Because of the design, Red Alert closely resembles Minerva from Transformers: Super-God Masterforce. She is one of the top surgeons on Cybertron, but she has a brusque bedside manner. Her left hand tool (which is identical to Armada Red Alert's) can be used for a variety of functions, including making hard light constructs. She helped Wheeljack and Perceptor create Jetfire and Jetstorm. Red Alert was originally set to be part of the main Autobot cast, but was later replaced by Ratchet. Animated series In the episode "Transwarped" Red Alert is a member of Rodimus Prime's team. She attempted to help the injured Autobot Hot Shot, whose leg had been damaged during a Decepticon attack. She was interrupted by the Decepticon Spittor, who swallowed her, and then spat her back out, coated in an explosive slime as she is flung at Brawn and Ironhide, knocking the two out in the resulting explosion. She survived the explosion and is later present when Sentinel Prime returns to Cybertron. Fun Publications Red Alert's biography was printed in issue #24 of the Transformers Collectors Club magazine. References * External links * Gallery of Generation One Red Alert * Gallery of Binaltech Asterisk Alert * Gallery of Cybertron Red Alert * Gallery of Cybertron "Cybertron Defense" Red Alert * Gallery of Armada Red Alert * Gallery of Binaltech Asterisk Alert (Part 1) * Gallery of Binaltech Asterisk Alert (Part 2) * Armada Red Alert Page: http://www.unicron.us/tf2002/toypix/redalert.htm * Red Alert at the Transformers Wiki Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Female Transformers Category:Transformers automobiles Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1985 Category:Fictional physicians Category:Fictional firefighters Category:Micromasters Category:Transformers characters in video games